


Safety & Comfort

by INFullMoon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Spooning, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFullMoon/pseuds/INFullMoon
Summary: Stuck at home without any power during a storm, Kaito notices that Maki is very fascinated with the scene outside for some reason. This leads to him learning another detail about Maki's life, one that he's more than happy to help her come to terms with.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Safety & Comfort

The raindrops fell without mercy, along with gusts of wind that made the leaves of trees struggle to remain attached to their branches. A storm like this had been predicted, but hearing it in action was something else. It’d been going on for a while now too, so the risk of a flood was definitely there.

Despite it sounding like the world was ending outside, Kaito was lying in bed. His pillow was propped up so he could be comfortable without lying down all the way as he tapped away at the cellphone in his hand. The bedroom was dark, with the exception of a candle sitting on the dresser in front of the bed and the cellphone screen illuminating Kaito’s face.

“Shuichi said the power’s out at his place too. Sounds like the wind knocked down some power cables or something,” he said, breathing out an annoyed sigh.

He glanced over at the window. Maki was standing there, her arms resting on the windowsill as she watched the chaos outside. She’d been there for a while now, probably bored out of her mind without any power on. Still… one would think she’d get tired of looking at rain falling by now, especially considering you couldn’t see much outside either.

“Maki Roll?” Kaito called, furrowing his brow.

“I heard you,” Maki replied, her tone distant. “Nothing we can do about it, we just have to wait for the storm to end.”

“Yeah…” Kaito agreed absent-mindedly, giving Maki a curious look that she couldn’t see. He looked back at his phone and sent Shuichi one last message before setting his phone aside on the bedside table and sitting up at the bed. “You’ve been looking out the window for a while now. Something up?”

“No,” she answered bluntly. “I just like watching it.”

Kaito blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she paused, eyes still fixated at the scenery outside. “Well, I guess it’s less that I enjoy it and more that I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with it.”

“You and me both,” Kaito laughed. “You’d be soaked head to toe outside, and that wind sounds strong enough to make Himiko start flying for real.”

A sound that very much sounded like a restrained snort came out of Maki. “Yeah.”

Then a bright, white flash came from outside, followed immediately by the booming sound of thunder. Maki flinched away from it, only to be met by Kaito’s smiling face when she turned around.

“That one got you good huh?” he teased, his smile spreading into a grin as he tried to hold back laughter.

“S-Shut up,” Maki looked away from him, pouting and gripping one of her twintails. It was a bit hard to see thanks to the limited amount of light, but Kaito could tell that her face was getting red. 

“Are you afraid of thunder, Maki Roll?” Kaito asked, mostly out of curiosity although there was some concern mixed in as well.

Maki took her time to answer the question, her gaze falling as if she was debating what to say. “... It used to wake me up back when I was still training to be an assassin,” she reluctantly explained, “I’m not scared of it, I just don’t like it.”

Her training again, huh? It sounded more and more hellish with every new detail she gave him. Now that she’d said it, Kaito remembered that Maki was also a real light sleeper, so something like thunder would probably startle her awake very easily. It was pretty normal for kids to be afraid of thunder, but when they lived a life as dangerous as hers, it had to be even worse.

Maki’s explanation gave Kaito some pause and he glanced at the window for a moment as he gave it some thought, the silence between them being filled by the barrage of raindrops and the leaves shaking. Then he got off the bed and moved toward the window, pulling the curtains closed and preventing any more bright flashes from bothering them.

“How about we go to bed early tonight then?” he asked, turning to Maki with a smile. “It’s not like there’s much else for us to do now.”

She gave him a piercing look that made it clear that she knew he was up to something, but then after a moment, simply shrugged. “Sure, it’s already pretty late anyway,”

Then, an idea dawned on him, making his eyes fly wide open. “Oh!” was all he said as he went to his wardrobe, opening one of the doors and pulling out a small ball-shaped object with a support attached to it from one of the shelves inside. “I remember I recharged this yesterday, so it should be good for us to use tonight!” he said, his tone proud and excited.

“Oh, right, that,” said Maki, not sounding the slightest bit surprised by this turn of events.

Kaito then set it on the dresser, adjusted it so it’d be facing towards the ceiling and, finally, turned it on. A projection of a galaxy then manifested on the ceiling and even extended to a bit of the walls and curtains, bathing them with purple and blue lights. The candlelight ruined the atmosphere a little, but that was easily solved by Kaito picking up the glass holding the candle and blowing it out.

“What do you think?” he asked, looking at her with expectant eyes as he set the glass back onto the dresser.

“Why are you acting like this is something new? You do this all the time,” Maki sighed in mild exasperation, though she couldn’t help the smile that came out afterwards. “It’s good that you remembered to charge it though, I’ll give you that.”

That was enough for him. Grinning in response, Kaito went back to the bed and sat down on it, patting the surface next to him as he looked at Maki, who then joined him. They both lied down, however, Kaito kept his head propped up by his hand while Maki was simply lying down.

“Y’know, maybe if you can form better memories involving thunder, you won’t be bothered by it as much,” he said, a sly smile on his face as he reached with his other hand to gently push some of Maki’s hair away from her face.

The realization of what Kaito was trying to do seemed to hit Maki then, although she didn’t look too surprised, or even impressed. Instead, all she did was squint at him for a moment before turning away from him. “You’re ridiculous,” she said, although it was obvious from her tone that she didn’t mean it.

Kaito smiled, then began enveloping Maki with his arms. Her body tensed up a little when he touched her from behind, but she relaxed soon afterwards. He pulled her closer, her back against his chest and his goatee brushing against the back of her neck.

“Night, Maki Roll,” he said, his voice soft and gentle. He then grabbed her hand using the arm that went over her. “I’m here for you, alright?”

She didn’t reply initially, but she did hold his hand. Then, as if on cue, another lightning strike happened. Kaito felt Maki’s grip on his hand get tighter then, but it didn’t last long before she relaxed again.

“... Yeah,” she finally replied, her voice sounding relieved. “Night.”

With that, she fell silent in his embrace, leaving Kaito with nothing else to do other than close his eyes and try to sleep. Every now and then, the sound of thunder made its return, sometimes louder and others quieter. Each time it happened, he gripped her hand a little tighter in response, just as a little reminder that he was there.

Before long, he’d fallen asleep, his fingers still intertwined with the girl he loved.

\-----

The booming sound of another lightning strike made Maki’s eyes fly open again. The sound of rain from outside seemed to have died down, so it looked like the storm was mostly over, with one last roaring thunder to end things off.

However, there was a different loud noise taking over the room now: snoring. Maki noticed that Kaito wasn’t holding her hand anymore and turned her body around to look at him. He was lying on his back now, mouth agape as he seemed to be completely taken by sleep, the only signs that he was even still alive being his breathing and snoring.

Looking up, the galaxy that decorated their room was still there, illuminating them under its purple and blue lights. She couldn’t have been asleep for that long if that cheap thing was still on. Still, the sight of the fake stars and cosmic dust was admittedly soothing to look at in a moment like this.

Its effect was significantly hampered by Kaito’s constant snoring though. Maki couldn’t help but laugh at herself under her breath. Somehow the sound of thunder managed to wake her up so easily, while the car engine sleeping right next to her didn’t bother her at all. It was absolutely nonsensical, but she knew that this life of absurdity was what she signed up for when she chose to be with an idiot like Kaito.

Sliding closer to him, Maki rested her head on Kaito’s chest. There, she could hear his steady heartbeat, feel the rise and fall of his breathing, as well as the vibrations that came with every snore. Before, those things would have left her feeling annoyed and struggling to sleep, but after spending as much time with Kaito as she had, they instead made her feel comfortable, even safe, in a way. More than anything else, they reminded her of where she was now and the life that she had chosen for herself.

Before long, she’d fallen asleep again, lulled by the sounds of the guy she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I wasn't in a particularly good mood myself, so if you've been having a bad day or anything of the sort, I hope reading this helps you feel a little better just like it did with me.


End file.
